


I waited for you, and you never came (but someone else did, and I feel better than ever)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Muffins, Quackity is nice, Skeppy is mean in this one sorry, Sleepy Cuddles, Unintentional Injury, and he gets one, bad needs a hug, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After weeks of preparation, Bad was finally ready to present to Skeppy the sleek netherite armor he had been desperately begging for.It was an apology of sorts; a way to show Skeppy that he was still number one in his heart...So why doesn't he show up?Maybe... maybe somebody else can put the armor to better use. (And care about Bad in the process.)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 396
Collections: Anonymous





	I waited for you, and you never came (but someone else did, and I feel better than ever)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the empty Quackhalo tag and thought that I could maybe add onto it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Everything was ready. After weeks and weeks of preparation, Bad had finally finished his little project. 

He remembered with clarity how, weeks ago, Skeppy had complained to him about his distinct lack of armor. The younger had a tendency to lose every item that Bad had given him; whether it be during one of his little escapades away from home, or from the foolish fights he would take part in and quite frequently lose. 

So, when Bad had heard for the tenth time that day that he had been ‘neglecting Skeppy’ he decided to get to work. He’d spent the entirety of that night in the hellish Nether, blasting holes through the fragile netherite in hopes of coming across a speck of ancient debris. 

After three grueling nights of continuous searching, the shadowy man had somehow managed to garner enough debris for a full set of netherite armor and the tools essential for everyday use. 

He had come home that final day, the stars in the sky illuminating the pathetic sight of an exhausted Bad, covered in soot and grime and backpack heaving with debris. He flung open the front door of their pristinely white manor, shifting his way into the building. Skeppy had immediately jumped him with questions, most of them being deflected or shrugged off by Bad in an attempt to uphold some form of secrecy about his little ‘project’.

Skeppy hadn’t taken it too well, he never did, and the house soon erupted with shouts and faux sobbing coming from the diamond man. The slam of a door soon followed, Skeppy having stormed away from the home in the dead of night. 

Bad got up early the next morning, dead set on finishing the set of armor and tools as a way of making his absence up to Skeppy. He took his time in giving the items the best enchantments possible, not wanting a hair on Skeppy’s head to be damaged in another duel. 

In the week it took him to finish the set, Skeppy still had not returned to their shared mansion. Bad, however, wasn’t too concerned. In the years he had known him, Skeppy had always been restless. He avoided the idea of ‘settling down’ like that plague, and could be found scouting out new places of residence every now and then.

That didn’t mean that the quiet house didn’t bother him, but nobody had to know that.

The second he finished, he giddily sent Skeppy a message over their telecommunication system:

"Skeppy! 

I have a little surprise for you! Well… not little. It’s something I’ve been working on for you for a little bit now. 

I’m sorry for not being around as much. I swear wasn’t hanging out with any of the ‘Discount Skeppys’. I know it makes you… all muffiny. And I would never do that to you on purpose.

I was getting your surprise ready!! You’ll love it, trust me. It’s been something you’ve been absolutely begging for and so I thought… nevermind, I’m probably spoiling too much! O_o

Just… maybe come home for a bit? I promise it’s worth it. And… you can even leave after if you want. Just come home tomorrow night? Does 6:30 work for you? 

Please? 

\- BadBoyHalo :)"

Should he invite anybody else? Bad tapped his lips in thought. The only people that came to mind were Puffy and… Quackity. Bad’s cheeks burned brightly at the thought of Skeppy and Quackity fighting over him again. He mostly tried to ignore it… but he couldn’t just ignore some of the things that the tan skinned man often said about him. They made him feel… special. 

Just like Skeppy used to… he doesn’t do that anymore.

His best friend clearly wasn’t fond of either of them, more specifically Quackity. Bad’s shoulders heaved in a disappointed sigh. He knew that if Skeppy showed up and saw Quackity, he would immediately turn to leave.

It would just have to be the two of them then. No matter how much Bad had wanted to invite the others, there’s no way it would work. 

Skeppy was his best friend anyways; he doesn’t need anybody else. So why were his eyes stinging all of a sudden?

\------

Bad set the warm plate of fluffy muffins down gently on their new, white table. An abundance of food stretched across the table, the combination of the mouth watering smell making Bad’s stomach grumble.

Skeppy hadn’t answered his message, but it did show that he had read it. He was probably just so excited at the thought of a gift he had forgotten to respond!

He stretched out, joints popping satisfyingly as a result of a hard day of work. He let out a yawn, excitement flooding through him in thought of the fun evening that was sure to come. 

He would be busy tomorrow; the kitchen wouldn’t just clean itself. He also had to catch up on the cleaning that Skeppy had neglected while he was gone, that muffin. For the time being, however, he just wanted to relish a nice evening with his best friend no matter what. Bad sat down at the table, fingers strumming restlessly on its surface. He checked his watch. 

Thirty minutes.

Skeppy was only thirty minutes late. That’s pretty standard for Skeppy. He always liked to be ‘fashionably late’, as he always put it. Bad stood up slowly from the table, trudging into the kitchen. His mood had been dampened a little… but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t get a few chores in!

He turned on the sink, letting the water warm slightly. He stared at the water for a few minutes, pumping a couple of shots of soap into the water. Rolling up the sleeves of his dark red button up, he then plunged his hands into the sudsy water. 

He yelped, pulling his hands back before slowly settling them back in. It was hotter than he had expected, but the fresh sting against his skin proved to be a good distraction. He picked up the sponge, layering it with soap before scrubbing the dry batter off of the mixing bowl and utensils. 

He placed the tupperware on a clean towel, leaving it to dry. He perched at the edge of his seat once more, letting his head fall against the back of the seat.

Bad lifted his hand up to his face and glanced at his watch again. An hour late.

A deep sigh filled the room, followed by the rattle of a cooler opening. Bad drove his hand into the icebox, rummaging around until he felt the familiar smooth surface of glass. His hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle, pulling it out of the cooler and close to his chest. 

One hard lemonade surely wouldn’t hurt… right? He took a swig. The burn of the alcohol and the bitterness of the lemonade combined made him scrunch his nose up in distaste. Why did he buy these again? Right. Skeppy liked them as well. 

He lifted the bottle up to his lips once more and took a long drag. Then another. And another. 

The cold, hard clack of the empty bottling hitting the table rang throughout the room, effectively breaking the silence that had previously swallowed it whole. Bad pulled his watch off his wrist, scowling at the neon green numbers that lit up the screen. 

8:30. Two hours late. 

Skeppy’s not coming… is he? 

His fingers tightened around the watch, a growl rumbling in his chest. His claws sharpened instinctually, the tips digging into the screen. A crack shattered it’s surface, the numbers splitting before disappearing completely. 

Bad pulled his arm back, throwing the watch with his full strength. It hit the bare wall ahead of him, falling lamely to the floor. The man blinked, vision clearing as he slowly came back to his senses. 

He shouldn’t have done that.

The shadow man ran a hand over his face, a groan slipping from his lips. His glasses tilted slightly, slipping off his face. He reached for them as they fell, hand swiping through the air and missing completely as a result of his fuzzy vision.

They shattered against the hard ground, lenses rendered ineffective. 

“Oh… muffins!” Bad mumbled weakly, lip trembling slightly.

Bad stared at the blurry mess on the floor. He got down on his knees, picking up the pieces. 

“Ouch!” Blood dripped from a nick in his finger, the glass having been shaper than he thought it was. The blood ran down his hand, smearing the dark skin with a bright red hue. 

Bad’s vision swam, eyes stinging as he glared at the cut. Tears flowed down his face, a sob escaping his mouth in spite of him. His chest ached as he slowly stood up, unsteady on his feet. 

He let the glass fall from his hand, tinkling against the white floor spattered with drops of his blood. The man plopped on his chair, fumbling for another bottle in the icebox. If Skeppy wasn’t coming, he might as well put these hard lemonades to good use. 

\------

The thrumming of the rain against the roof of his house nearly drowned out the sound of a firm knock against his door. Nearly.

Bad opened his eyes with effort, blinking slowly against the dim light of the room. He rubbed his mouth, the stickiness of the sour liquid having settled on his skin uncomfortably. Four empty bottles were scattered at his feet, having been emptied hours ago.

Did- did someone just knock? The silence stretched through the house, the only distinct sound being the patter of the rain. 

After a couple minutes and no other noise, Bad shrugged. Maybe he needed another drink. He just wished he had something stronger.

Just as Bad was about to crack open another lemonade, a bang once more punctured the silence.

The dark man immediately sprung to his feet, instantly being hit with a strong wave of nausea. His chair tumbled to the ground, the overwhelmingly loud clatter startling Bad. 

“Skeppy?” he mumbled under his breath, wiping his sweaty palms against the fabric of his pants. He shook his head immediately, banishing the thought from his mind. Skeppy probably wanted nothing to do with him anymore. And, honestly, he couldn’t blame him.

He was unsteady on his feet, reaching his hand up to massage his temples. Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, he took a step towards the door.

A series of pounds rained against his door; whoever was there clearly had lost their patience. 

“I’m coming!” Bad shouted at the door, words sounding slurred to his ears. “You muffinhead.” 

The pummeling didn’t cease. If anything, it just became louder and more persistent at the knowledge that someone was at the other side of the door. Bad stumbled towards the door, hand closing around the cold metal of the handle. He twisted it slowly, the door immediately being pushed open from the other side.

Quackity stood at the door, face buried in a damp stack of papers. The hybrid looked like a drowned little ducky, drenched from the rain. His grin, however, lit up the gloomy atmosphere of the night. He pushed his way inside, warm eyes still glued to the content of the pages. 

“Bad, Bad, Bad! Do I have a great proposition for you! See, I know it’s late at night,” Quackity shifted his papers, apparently searching for a specific one, “but, I thought it would be fun to maybe, I don’t know… search for some netherite together?” 

Quackity finally looked up from his list, gaze settling on Bad’s face, only to be met with a deep set frown and red, watery eyes. Confusion sprung to his face, a soft look developing in his eyes. 

“Bad? Is- is something up?” Quackity asked quietly, shifting slightly. He let his forms fall to the table next to him, hands instead hovering over Bad’s shaking form. “I- I can leave. I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”

Upon receiving no answer, Quackity hesitantly turned toward the door, only to be stopped by a hand desperately grabbing at his sleeve darkened with rain.

“Please. Stay,” Bad whispered under his breath, tears welling up in his eyes once more. Panic lit up Quackity’s face, hands gripping onto Bad’s shoulders, clearly unsure of what to do. He led Bad over to his pale red couch, letting him flop against the plush cushions. The younger sat next to him, bringing the shadowy man close to himself.

Quackity pulled his sleeve over his hand, bringing it up to Bad’s face and wiping the tears and sticky lemonade from his cheeks. Once done, he pulled Bad’s head to his chest, enveloping him with his arms.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Quackity mumbled next to Bad’s ear, running his hand through the older man’s hair. Bad shook his head against Quackity’s chest, clenching his hands around the fabric of his shirt.

The younger sighed deeply, leaning up against the couch and pulling Bad with him. There they laid, the silence of the night enveloping the two like a warm hug. Their breathing slowly became in sync, the rhythm pulling them both deeper into sleep. 

“Quackity… I- thank you. For being here tonight,” Bad mumbled. He placed a kiss on the other man’s forehead, once again pulling them closer to each other. Quackity’s breath hitched slightly, eyes fluttering open at the man’s words. 

“That- that’s what I’m here for. Discount Skeppy, right?” Quackity asked, eyes filled with dread settling on Bad’s face. Bad’s eyebrows furrowed in response, a huff escaping his lips.

“You’re not a Discount Skeppy, Quackity. You- you’re… my friend. Nothing less,” Bad slurred, the lemonade obviously still in effect. A blush warmed Quackity’s face, a light giggle bubbling out of his chest.

“Thanks Bad,” Quackity smiled.

“You- you don’t have to get netherite. I just got a new set, and I- I don’t need it,” Bad slurred, ruffling the younger’s hair. Quackity’s eyes widened.

“Are you sure about that Bad?” Quackity whispered in wonder, eyes lighting up.

“Yeahhhh, it was meant for somebody else, but he didn’t show up. I even made muffins and everything,” Bad croaked, scratching his cheek. Silence stretched between the two, before suddenly being interrupted again by the older. “Besides, you deserve it wayyyy more,” he giggled, flinging his arms around Quackity’s shoulders.

Realization flooded Quackity’s eyes, shaking his head in disappointment at the negligence of the diamond man Bad was obviously alluding to.

“Don’t worry about that right now, Bad. I’m here for you,” Quackity sighed in contentment, relaxing into the older’s body. A wobbly smile split Bad’s face, wiping his eyes in response.

“I know.”


End file.
